Aftermath
by Penguin Pop
Summary: SasuSaku. After getting his revenge, Sasuke is left a wreck. But when he needs them the most, he finds his best friends aren't so ready to forgive and forget. Naruto is bitter and Sakura is cold; Sasuke is left behind.


_I just recently got into Naruto but now I'm preeetty much addicted._

Summary_: SasuSaku. After getting his revenge, Sasuke is left a wreck. But when he needs them the most, he finds his best friends aren't so ready to forgive and forget. Naruto is bitter and Sakura is cold; Sasuke is left behind._

_The story is in continuity with the manga up until chapter 397. I know that soon they'll reveal things and, oh, we've been deceived from the very beginning. But for the sake of the story and for my sanity, let's just ignore anything after he's taken to Madara's lair!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the associated characters or terms._

* * *

**Aftermath**

Chapter One: Reunion

* * *

They found him lying in the remains of a field. Blood had dried on his lips, in his hair, and covered his tattered clothing, down to the emblem on his back. Gashes and countless burns adorned his pale skin; they would have thought him dead, if not for the slight shaking of his body as he struggled to draw air to his lungs. But he had won.

The founder of the Uchiha, and the one who had helped destroy the clan, lay some distance away from the boy. There was a hole through his heart and a slit in his throat, and an arsenal of shuriken and kunai embedded in his vital points for good measure. But seeing the blood that ran like tears down Sasuke's pale face, they could see that he had won by using his eyes.

They had run to the scene, but now silence engulfed them like a vacuum. This wasn't how they had wanted their reunion to be, but over the years, they'd had come to accept the fact that there would be no other way.

Without words, they came closer, running to Sasuke's side. Sakura's hands glowed as she attempted to heal him, Naruto right by her side, and Kakashi went to inspect the corpse of Madara Uchiha some distance away.

Time seemed to stand still as the healing process took place. It was silent, save for Sasuke's quiet but ragged breathing. Finally, Sakura lowered her hands, and Kakashi was the one to break the silence. "So how is he?"

"The damage is extensive; apart from the visible damage, his mind was likely tortured by the highest level of genjutsu," she said, glancing over at Madara's body.

Naruto's eyes narrowed slightly. "Will he be okay?"

"We'll have to bring him to the hospital immediately, and get Lady Tsunade to look over him. But as far as the physical damage goes, I've managed to fix and reset most of the broken bones, heal the more severe gashes, and have done my best to repair his lungs. His breathing is easier now, and his heart rate is stable. I think he'll live," Sakura said. Her voice was clear and her expression was stoic. At twelve, all she had done was cry hysterically over Sasuke's broken body. Now, at eighteen, she was done with crying.

Kakashi nodded, and, after seemingly satisfied with his inspection of Madara Uchiha's corpse, lifted and carried his unconscious former student in his arms. He didn't like to think of him as a _former_ student, but he supposed that was the case. Still, Kakashi cared for the boy just as he had before his defection. He could understand.

They made their way through the forest back to the Hidden Leaf Village rather quietly. They brought him immediately to the hospital, and sent for Tsunade. Upon her arrival, Sakura told her the damage, what she had done, and his current condition. And after that, she and Naruto left.

* * *

Sasuke had found himself drifting in and out of consciousness, but this time he felt he would stay awake. He was alive… His dark eyes struggled to open, blinking a few times before opening fully.

The hospital room was familiar to him. Even though he hadn't been here in years, he had probably spent more time in the hospital as a kid than normal people would in their entire lifetime.

The walls, the colour of the sheets, the picturesque landscape outside the window… everything about the room seemed to be the same as before. Except this time, there were no daffodils on the bedside table. Sakura wasn't at his side, peeling fruit for him, and Naruto's loud voice was nowhere to be heard.

It had been five years since he left Konoha, and three since he last saw them. It had also been three years since Itachi's death; the two years after that had been spent trying to defeat Madara Uchiha.

Those two years had been brutal. He fought Madara many times, but he could never win. Madara toyed with him, using his Mangekyo Sharingan to make him suffer. He saw things in his head, over and over, and it broke him down. And while in the years spent seeking Orochimaru and Itachi he hadn't had friends, in the past two years he hadn't even had companions. He had been truly alone, training and fighting in isolation. It showed in his eyes; they were dark and empty.

A nurse entered the room to check up on him, and was surprised to find him awake. She left immediately to get others, and quickly returned with a small group of shinobi. Sasuke recognized two of them as the Fifth Hokage and Kakashi.

"Sasuke Uchiha," the Fifth spoke. He turned his gaze to meet hers, anticipating a strict lecture. "How are you feeling?"

That was unexpected. "Fine," he said, though his voice was sounded rough and cracked. He wasn't sure if it was from the damage to his throat and lungs, or merely lack of use.

She smiled slightly. "That's good to hear. Sakura certainly did a good job of healing you," she said, proudly.

"Sakura…?" he asked.

"Yes, she's become quite the shinobi in your absence. One of the top medical-nin in Konoha," Tsunade boasted. "Naruto, too, has come a long way."

Kakashi winced a little at her words, remembering that the last time Sasuke had seen how much Naruto had grown, he had gone and fought him with Chidori. This time, though, Sasuke's face showed no sign of resentment or frustration.

"Do you plan on escaping? I know that the guards positioned outside your room will not be able to stop you, but at least stay long enough for them to come visit. It's the least you can do after they found and healed you," Tsunade said.

Sasuke merely looked ahead with his blank, ebony eyes. "Do you intend to leave?" Kakashi asked, repeating Tsunade's question, though while hers had been laced with the pretence that he would surely leave as soon as he could, Kakashi sounded as if he were genuinely asking. His voice was as calm and gentle as ever. "You defeated Madara Uchiha… he is dead. What will you do now?"

"I… won…" Sasuke said softly, and as the realization sunk in, the ghost of a smile touched his lips for the first time in years. Kakashi's eye creased slightly, telling him that he was smiling beneath his mask.

"…I don't know what I will do. My purpose in life… has been fulfilled," he replied. He then turned towards the Hokage. "You won't need your guards. I have nowhere to go."

"Very well then, Sasuke," she said. Her voice was warm, glad that Naruto and Sakura's efforts had not been in vain. She and Jiraiya had been wrong, she thought to herself; the boy was different from Orochimaru after all. "Of course, there are rules, and for betraying the Leaf Village there will be consequences."

He nodded once in understanding, his eyes still betraying no emotion.

"Tsunade," Kakashi spoke. "…While Sasuke technically did leave, he caused no harm to the Konoha itself, and didn't give away any village secrets. And besides, didn't you say yourself that it was Orochimaru who manipulated him in the first place?"

Tsunade sighed. "Yes, but…"

"Besides, these past five years, Sasuke has done more for this village than anyone. He killed Itachi Uchiha, a missing-nin held responsible for a massacre in Konoha; he defeated Orochimaru, who killed and tortured countless innocent victims, not to mention attacked the village and killed the Fourth Hokage; and he has now killed Madara Uchiha, leader of the Akatsuki and, if I'm not mistaken, was also the one who unleashed the Nine-Tailed Fox upon the village in the first place," Kakashi reasoned calmly.

Tsunade furrowed her brow, before sighing again. "Very well. Since you are so insistent, Kakashi, I'll place him under your watch." Kakashi's eye creased again as he smiled.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Tsunade said, speaking to him again. "As retribution for your actions, you will serve the village once again as a Leaf shinobi. You will carry out tasks and missions under the watch of Kakashi Hatake."

He bowed his head slightly in a nod.

"That's it?" one of the others in the room asked. "Heh. You're lucky Kakashi was here, kid. Otherwise, you'd probably have been sent to Ibiki Morino…"

"Well, I have other business to attend to," Tsunade announced. "I'll let Sakura and Naruto know that you're awake. And Shizune," she added, nodding to her assistant, "send for some food to be brought up here – the boy's probably starving."

"Yes, Lady Tsunade," Shizune replied.

The group of shinobi left, with the exception of the silver-haired Jonin.

"Orochimaru, Itachi, Madara…" Kakashi said. "You've grown incredibly strong, Sasuke."

Kakashi wasn't expecting a response, but Sasuke shook his head slightly. "No… Itachi was weakened before our fight; I barely did anything. And I didn't kill Orochimaru, either… it was Itachi's doing. And with Madara, too - it was Itachi's eye techniques that killed him, and protected me."

Sasuke wasn't sure why he was even talking, let alone discussing _this_. But some part of him felt compelled to do so, and that part of him stopped him from flinching or pushing away when Kakashi protectively put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

It was a simple act of kindness, but Kakashi realized Sasuke probably hadn't felt kindness in years. And from the looks of it, he needed it now more than ever.

From what he had said, Kakashi surmised that before Sasuke killed him, Itachi had somehow transferred his jutsu techniques to Sasuke in an attempt to protect him from Madara. Now, the one who had killed everyone Sasuke had loved, the one Sasuke had dedicated his life to exacting revenge upon, was suddenly trying to protect him? And Sasuke had killed him, his older brother… But even then, it hadn't been a testament of the strength he had given up everything to find; Itachi hadn't fought him at his full strength. Even now, after his death, it would seem Sasuke still lived in his shadow.

"You are strong," Kakashi reaffirmed, looking into Sasuke's hollow eyes. "Now, it seems that your lunch is about here, so I'll let you eat. I'll be back later… take care of yourself." He held up a hand in his characteristic wave, before vanishing in a cloud of smoke. Seconds after, there was a knock at the door as the nurse brought in a tray of food.

* * *

He finished everything on the plate. He was too hungry and too weary to care about what he liked and didn't like. At this point, he probably couldn't even remember.

He showered mechanically, washing the blood and sweat and grime from his hair. Movement was sore and the water that seeped through the bandages stung his cuts, but he endured. When he finished and changed into a new pair of boxers, he rubbed the condensation from the mirror and looked at his reflection for the first time in years.

He was definitely taller and his muscles seemed more defined. His face was pale and gaunt, with dark eyelashes that framed his coal black eyes. His dark bangs fell around his face; they were a little longer. He absently activated his Sharingan, turning his eyes a bright crimson, and the resemblance was undeniable. _Itachi_, he thought, before walking away from the mirror and back to the hospital bed.

What he had told Kakashi swirled freshly in his mind. It had been two years since he'd killed him, but speaking it aloud, along with his fight with Madara, seemed to bring it back. He had thought about it for months and it had consumed him as he trained alone each day. But slowly, he'd come to accept that what was done was done, and what he thought meant nothing. No regrets would bring him back, and whether he wanted to or not didn't matter; nothing would change. All he could do was channel his anger and frustration towards killing Madara, and truly avenge his clan.

_What will you do now?_ Kakashi's question echoed in his mind. He no longer had purpose. His life would be meaningless; a pathetic existence.

Before all this, hadn't he had a dream? He struggled to remember.

As a boy, he had dreamed of becoming captain of the police force. And later, though he'd aspired to kill Itachi, he'd dreamed of having friends, and eventually a family. He'd dreamed of one day reviving the Uchiha clan.

He had thrown all his dreams away in pursuit of vengeance. He hadn't thought or cared about what might happen after that; he hadn't even really expected to live. Now that he found himself alive, now that he had fulfilled his duty as an avenger, he could now bring honour to his clan.

He couldn't expect to bring honour to the clan living like this, a mere existence, a pathetic shell of a man. No, his goal would be simple. He would use this life to serve Konoha, to protect it as his father had done before him.

And so he told his sensei, when the Jonin, as promised, came by a few hours later to visit.

"I'm glad to hear that, Sasuke," he said with a smile.

The boy looked vacantly at him.

"I think… your parents would be proud," Kakashi said cautiously.

"I killed their son."

"Yes… you avenged them."

There was silence, and they both thought back to the night Sasuke had left. Earlier that day, Kakashi had tied him to a tree, and had tried to stop him from leaving. He had told him that, even if he succeeded, vengeance couldn't bring him happiness.

"I don't regret it," Sasuke finally said softly. "He wanted to die… and I was the only one who could fulfil that wish."

Kakashi nodded, but didn't speak. He was remorseful for the way the boy had been forced to live; forever driven by a sense of duty. But now, he thought with a smile, his purpose would allow him to feel and dream and care again, if he so wanted.

"Kakashi," Sasuke spoke. He seemed a bit hesitant. "Will Naruto and Sakura…" he trailed off.

"…They haven't come yet?" he asked. Sasuke shook his head slightly. "That's strange. Tsunade told me that they knew you were awake. Well, I'm sure they'll be coming soon."

He nodded slightly, wearily.

"You look tired. I assume the effects of the genjutsu have not entirely worn off. You can rest; I'll wake you when they come," Kakashi offered, pulling out the latest issue of the Make Out series.

Sasuke nodded, settling into the bed. He felt strangely secure having someone in the room while he slept, someone he could trust. He stopped fighting off sleep and let his eyes close.

* * *

It was morning when Sasuke awoke. He looked at the empty chair, and thought perhaps Kakashi's visit had only been a dream. But then he spotted his book, and realized he had probably been forced to leave when visiting hours ended. Naruto and Sakura hadn't come.

It wasn't until late afternoon that he heard a knock at the door. Sakura and Naruto walked into the room.

"Hey," Naruto spoke. His voice was so familiar, yet seemed deeper and more mature. He wore more black than orange, and his face was no longer that of a child. His eyes, though, were still an intense bright blue, and his hair, though a bit longer, was still a golden yellow. He was taller than the girl beside him, Sasuke noted.

Sakura, too, was no longer a child. Her soft pink hair fell loosely around her face, framing her seemingly translucent jade eyes and pale pink lips and trailing to her long, slender neck. Her red top was more fitted, showing off her gentle curves and defined waist. She wore short, tight shorts under an even shorter slit skirt, revealing her graceful, perfect legs.

"Hey," Sasuke replied quietly.

He noticed they were keeping their distance. Naruto hadn't come running in; Sakura hadn't flung her arms around him. He supposed it wasn't fair to expect they would stay the same.

"So Grandma Tsunade says you're staying as a shinobi in Konoha. Is that right?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke nodded.

"Good. It's been a little too cheery here without you," Naruto said with a familiar grin. "Oh yeah, I've kept your apartment vacant for you!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes slightly. "How…"

"With a little help from Shino's bugs, we managed to chase everyone off!" he said proudly.

"Idiot," Sasuke muttered with an almost-smile. He met his gaze. "Why?"

"Because I knew you'd come back eventually," he answered. "Well… I guess I wasn't so sure after a while. But it had become something of a ritual for me and Shino, and it was a chance to get to know him better and have some fun!" he smiled.

Sasuke gave a slight smirk. Naruto could even get _Shino _to have fun. Sasuke looked a little closer, though, and could see Naruto's smile didn't quite meet his eyes; he was faking his carefree attitude.

Naruto soon realized that Sasuke saw through him, so dropped the act. "Sasuke. Why are you staying?" he asked. His tone was serious.

"I've fulfilled my revenge," he answered evenly.

Sakura spoke for the first time. Her voice was cold. "Are you happy now?"

'_Seeking revenge… That won't bring anyone happiness. Nobody at all. Not you… and not me.'_ She had cried, pleaded, told him she loved him, even offered to help him… and he'd knocked her out and left her on that cold, stone bench.

"It was never about happiness," Sasuke answered.

"Then why did you do it?" Naruto asked, anger evident in his voice now. "Why did you go and break Sakura's heart?"

"You know why I left," he said. Like it was Naruto's dream to become Hokage, it had been Sasuke's ambition to avenge his clan. That had been clear from the very beginning. "I never asked for your friendship or your love."

Naruto gritted his teeth. "That's all you have to say? She held you and cared for you when nobody else would. And you can honestly say it didn't mean a thing?"

_I never said that_, he thought, but said nothing.

"You have no idea what Sakura's been through," Naruto continued.

'_If you leave me… it will be the same thing as being all alone,'_ her voice echoed in Sasuke's head.

"When you left, Sakura fell into a depression. Without you, she-"

"Naruto," she cut him off. "He doesn't care. Don't waste your breath. And besides…" Sakura closed the short distance between her and Naruto, wrapping her slender arms around his shoulder blades and neck.

"I've moved on," she said and kissed him, running her delicate fingers through his golden blond hair.

Her lips still on Naruto's, she opened a pale green eye and took a sidelong glance at Sasuke. She almost laughed. He was transfixed; his eyes slightly widened in shock.

Sasuke watched numbly as the two left the hospital. He had many questions, but to each the answer was simple: they had moved on.

* * *

_END OF CHAPTER_

_So what did you think? Please review!_


End file.
